


We'll Clean It Up

by elliotwritesgarbage



Series: sickfics [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotwritesgarbage/pseuds/elliotwritesgarbage
Summary: Tumblr ask:You write for free!!!! Yay! Could I get a super sick rin?





	We'll Clean It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr March 2017.
> 
> (Original notes)  
> This has taken a heck of a long time to get out! Sorry! It’s finally here. Short and shitty, but here! Also I couldn’t remember if Sousuke was on the top or bottom so I put him on the top! Feel free to correct me but the fic won’t change.  
> I personally ship Rin with Nitori but I totally get all that Rin/Sousuke love so I wrote a SouRin (friendship) story!

Rin’s eyes shot open. The room around him was still dark. For a moment, he wondered why he had woken up. His head was feeling considerably better than it had been the night before. Sousuke was still sleeping soundly in the bed above him, and he didn’t seem to be tossing or turning. 

Suddenly, Rin sat up; almost involuntarily, he was forced into a sitting position by the feeling in his stomach. A wet burp pushed its way out of his mouth. In his throat was a sense of foreboding, it felt cold, and wetter than usual. His mouth was so full of saliva it was almost dripping down his chin. He made a move to get out of bed and just as soon as it came on, it left. 

‘‘You okay?’’ Sousuke whispered sleepily. His gravelly voice made Rin feel slightly better. 

‘‘Fine.’’ Rin replied quickly. He felt as though the longer his mouth was open, the more of a chance there was for the feeling to come back.

With the harsh nausea gone, he was finally able to feel the chill in his bones. His head didn’t ache like it did a few hours earlier, but it felt heavy with the pressure behind his eyes. The clock read 2:01. 

Rin scooted back in bed, until his back was resting against the wall. He had to hunch slightly, but he managed to do it. He burped again, much deeper and louder this time. It bubbled up inconsistently from the pit of his stomach. He could taste the acid and half-digested food; it made him wince. The taste brought back the feeling of nausea. 

It hit him twice as hard this time. The intense nausea was almost enough to have him doubled over in agony. His mouth filled once again with saliva, and his head began pounding. Fear coursed through him. Vomiting was certainly on his list of least favourite things to do. He had never been like Nitori, who just came down with a flu last week, or worked himself into vomiting through asthma attacks. He rarely threw up, which gave him much more time to build it up in his head. 

His sharp teeth began chattering at the prospect. The taste of the vomit was sure to make him feel sicker. His back already ached from practice, could it really take the strain of vomiting? He let out a low groan. Sousuke sighed above him.

After a few deep breaths the nausea ebbed away. He could have moaned at the relief. His stomach muscles were relaxing. His head was becoming less painful. A few more minutes of sitting, and he was well enough to lie back down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he shot up again.

The nausea was back, twisting his stomach in tight knots. His throat burned already. He took a few deep breaths, trying to quell the urge to vomit before it overtook him. As miserable as constant nausea was, it was better than vomiting. The steadying breaths only made it worse. It’ll go away, just like it has every other time, he tried to convince himself. 

Repeating a mantra of I’ll be fine, I’ll be fine, I’ll be fine, Rin sat back against the wall and burped again. This belch brought a wave of stomach acid up his sensitive throat. There was no time to race to the garbage can. His half-digested dinner gushed from his mouth, spraying his shirt and blanket in chunky vomit. He gasped for air between gags. It was as bad as he remembered.

He felt utterly out of control as every muscle in his body, from his sore back to his stomach and his throat contracted in order to pump out the contents of his stomach. He turned to the side to avoid puking on himself again, and he expelled the acid onto his blankets instead. He was aware of the mess he was making, but he was too panicked to care. 

Sousuke cursed and jumped down the remainder of the ladder to the floor. He struggled to find the trash can in the dark, but got a handle on it all the same. He shoved it under Rin’s chin as another mouthful of puke dribbled from his lips. 

Rin searched for his friend’s eyes in the dark, desperate for some sort of comfort. He wanted to grab onto him, but his hand felt slick, and he assumed he had managed to vomit on it. The effort of gagging repeatedly made his eyes water. 

When it seemed like it was finally over, Sousuke turned on the light. Rin really wished he hadn’t. He could see the mess he was sitting in. The vomit on his shirt was dripping, and the sight made him burp up another mouthful. Sousuke replaced the bucket under his chin. 

‘‘Don’t worry about it, we’ll clean it up.’’ Sousuke said calmly. Rin blinked back his tears. Sousuke looked at him sympathetically. ‘‘I know, it sucks.’’

Rin wanted to laugh. Instead he made a pitiful whimpering noise. Sousuke felt his forehead unceremoniously and compared it to his own forehead.

‘‘You have a fever,’’ Sousuke said simply.

‘‘Whatever,’’ Rin finally remembered how to speak. ‘‘We need to clean this up.’’

After an uncomfortable, nearly silent half hour of cleaning, taking pills and settling back into bed, Rin spoke again. 

‘‘I’m going to kill Nitori for giving this to me.’’


End file.
